Proctor Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Birth Name' |Proctor Arcadorus Storm |- |'Nicknames' |None |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1066 AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- |'Died' |1192 AD - Killed during the War of Midas |- |'Occupation' |King of Elysium |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Aran Edhel (Kings Elf) |- | Gender | Male |- | Height |5' 6½" (1.69 m) |- | Hair color | Grey |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His cruel, narcissistic and tyranical nature. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Eldred Storm † *Morwenna Storm † |- | Siblings | *None |- | Spouse(s) | *Sophia Storm † |- | Children | *Keras Ksenia *Hector Storm † *Lucan Storm † *Rose Storm † *Lily Storm |- | Other Family Members | *Lorcan Storm - Grandson *Torani Storm - Granddaughter *Seth Storm † - Grandson *Eldin Sunweaver - Grandson *Reinnete Storm † - Daughter in Law *Norin Cade † - Son in Law |} Proctor wasn't always so cold hearted and cruel. When he was a boy, his father taught him everything he knew about being a good King...warning him that cruelty would not win the hearts of those he ruled. Proctor took this information on board, but somewhere along the line it got lost in translation, because years later when he finally became King, Proctor forced the people to yield to his reign by instating so many rules and regulations that his Kingdom could hardly breath. People were being taxed for everything from food, to clothing, to land...even for the number of flowers they had growing in their gardens! Each month, Proctor would be inundated with crops and livestock, which he would sell later on. All those who opposed his rule were eliminated or removed before they posed any real threat, and from then on, Proctor has used fear as his weapon to dominate the elves into submission. Of course, not all elves yielded, and he has made it his personal mission to tame these 'free spirits'...starting with his own daughter . ................. Proctor was eventually killed during the War of Midas. He refused to fight as he'd never willingly put his own life in danger for a cause he didn't even understand, so he'd fled to a nearby cliff top to observe the battle from there - believing that he was safe. Several hours later, some Elven soldiers found the remains of his body, and a little further away, his severed head. He had been found by some of the bat hybrids, and although it was clear he had tried to fight them off...the fact that he had not seen battle for well over seventy years meant that he was no match for the beasts, and had died not only a gruesome death...but a lonely one too. When news of his death spread throughout the elven community, some rejoiced, because he had been a hated and despised leader. Others wept, but not for him...for his poor family...and some just shrugged and continued on with their lives. Clearly he would never be missed by anyone other than those in his family. And even then, it was doubted whether they truly missed him, either. Category:Royalty Category:Elf Category:Ealdor Category:Storm Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters